


Breathe

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Supernatural Elements, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story in the <i>Magic Keepers</i> universe. Reia and Jinguji take care of Genki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097709) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This side story takes place after Mandy's fic and some things might not make much sense without reading that first (also, the very first sentence of this fic is a huge spoiler for her work, so please be warned).
> 
> Eternal thanks to Mandy, for creating the universe and letting me play in it :D. You are a Rock Star!

The minute Katori Shingo falls to the floor, dead by the look of it, Reia runs toward Genki as fast as he can. He registers, far away, that Fuma has collapsed on the floor and that Kento is frantically calling for help, but he can’t pay attention to that. Not really. Genki is shaking, the mix of exhaustion, relief, deep regret and guilt pulling on Reia as a huge magnet, and if he tries to resist it he honestly thinks his head will explode.

He hasn’t been a good protector till now, wasn’t able to understand his role until it was almost too late, but maybe he can manage to compensate it by taking care of Genki now that the worst is over.

"Let’s go," says Reia softly when the emotional whirlwind that is Genki has calmed down a little. 

The pull is winding down a little, but there is still enough need in it, enough self loathing, that Reia feels it scorchingly clawing at his skin, under it, around it, everywhere. Enough that Reia feels that he needs to do something, anything, even if he still doesn't know exactly what.

It’s a good thing Jinguji ends up tagging along with them, because they can carry Genki through time-frozen people without risking getting Friday’d, even when Reia sneaks them into the first love hotel they come across and, after some fumbling with the computer, gets them a room.

It’s a good thing that this is Jinguji, also because he knows how hard Reia can kick him and so he doesn’t question any of Reia’s decisions until Genki is inside the giant Jacuzzi, bubble bath in progress, and they are waiting for him seating on the double bed of the tacky themed room. 

Reia already has a plan.

Jinguji is not that easy to convince. He has long been love struck with Genki, even before this whole chaos was unleashed, has always admired Genki with something that borders on pathetically poorly concealed puppy love, but underneath all that bravado and flashy exterior, Jinguji is actually just a little boy wanting approval from the people he loves, and he is worried Genki will get mad at them.

But even Jinguji can be convinced using the right arguments, although it takes almost until Genki is out of the bath to manage it and Reia isn’t at all sure he won’t backpedal once Jinguji is all by himself taking a shower.

Reia can’t focus on that though, because Jinguji’s feelings get lost into the background when he is alone with Genki in the room. Genki is tired, but way too alert to sleep according to what Reia can feel from him, so the plan is still on.

Reia takes Genki’s hand into his and flashes him his brightest smile, which Genki is just incapable to reciprocate, but that’s all right.

“Genki, it’s over,” Reia whispers reassuringly. “Nobody is blaming you, let it go.”

Genki nods, but the feeling is still there. So, Reia takes Genki’s face in his hands and slowly, almost shyly, poses his lips over Genki’s. 

Surprise, certainly a bit of confusion, and maybe a little shock, but Reia can’t feel a trace of rejection from Genki, not even when he deepens the kiss and their tongues meet. 

“What are you doing?” Genki asks finally, when Jinguji is beside him, back from the shower and sitting on the bed, and Jinguji’s hands thread on Genki’s hair, gently pulling so Genki turns in his direction.

Even so, Genki doesn’t resist when Jinguji kisses him. 

Jinguji’s feelings are gentle, just a little heated, and they reach Genki in an indescribable way, although Genki can’t read them as accurately as Reia.

It’s good for now, so Reia pads quietly toward the bathroom to take a quick shower, shorter than usual though, because he trusts Jinguji, but not that much.

They are still kissing when Reia goes back into the room, just a towel around his hips, because Jinguji and Genki took the complimentary bathrobes before him. He reclaims his seat beside Genki on the bed, and Jinguji chooses that exact moment for letting go of Genki’s lips and start kissing down his neck. 

“What are you up to?” Genki manages to articulate, with a raspy voice, deeper than usual. He is facing Reia, and Reia giggles at Genki’s capacity to pinpoint exactly the one in charge, so to speak, of this ‘operation’. 

"Let us take care of you,” Reia whispers, gently, petting Genki’s hair and leaning in to kiss him again.

He is pleased by Genki’s gasp when their lips meet, but even more pleased by the warmth that is taking over Genki’s feelings, melting that ugly knot of guilt and sorrow that was so tightly wound inside him. 

Despite his reluctance earlier, Jinguji's hands are the first to start roaming Genki's chest, pulling down at his robe to kiss more of Genki’s pale skin, till the terry cloth is just a ring around Genki’s hips, covering his crotch and little else.

Reia begins his own exploration then. Traces Genki's nape lightly before dragging his fingertips down his spine at the same time his lips leave Genki’s mouth to kiss down his neck, leaving a wet trail to his shoulder. The quiet moan he gets in return is beautiful but it’s nothing compared to the sensations Genki is projecting. Reia feels a little sad for Jinguji for missing out on half of this, but only a little.

Jinguji, on the other hand doesn’t seem to mind at all as his hands begin toying with Genki's nipples. And there is it. The unmistakable wave of arousal he has been waiting from Genki, the heat that Reia hopes will burn through all the pain of the last occurrences. 

"Wait, stop," Genki predictably says, his hands stilling Reia's hands that by this time have reached Genki's thighs. 

"We know what we are doing," Reia assures, his thumb tracing light patterns on Genki's inner thigh, dangerously near to the place where Genki is quickly hardening.

“Have any of you done this before?” Genki asks, breathing hard, and the idea isn’t give Genki another thing to feel guilty about, so Reia knows he has to be cautious about this.

“Not all the way,” Reia confesses, and his fingers don’t stop caressing Genki’s skin. “But I really want it to be with you.”

"If this is about this whole _Keeper_ thing..." Genki retorts. The self-loathing is back and for a second Reia is so appalled he can’t think of anything to tell.

“It is... in a way,” Jinguji says then. His voice sounds tight and everything in him is tense, like a bowstring about to snap. "But not like you think.”

"We don’t feel forced to do this,” Reia continues when he notices that Jinguji’s words have somehow managed to calm Genki a little. “I don’t. I want to do it because you are the most important person in my life now."

“We want to make you feel good," Jinguji says, trying to be helpful. And at least Genki smiles at this, so it’s not so bad.

“So… I’d be taking your first too tonight," Genki concludes with a sigh, looking at Jinguji. But there is not guilt there, just the same usual sense of responsibility. Reia thinks is a good start.

He tries to say something reassuring, but Jinguji beats him to it when he holds Genki by his shoulders and kisses him again, a little rougher and demanding this time.

“Let us heal you," Reia whispers in Genki's ear before playfully taking the lobe to scrape it with his teeth, gasping when the last of Genki’s reluctance drowns in a wave of pleasure.

Even though they do try, there is really no good way to kiss between the three of them at once, so they take turns kissing Genki’s mouth; Reia chases Genki’s tongue messily while Jinguji nips the juncture between Genki’s neck and his shoulder, and Reia can feel the way Jinguji tries to control himself, to not mark Genki’s milky delicate skin, the restraint that makes him shiver. 

He can also feel Genki’s reactions to their kisses and touches, the way he craves for more. It’s intoxicating.

Reia is getting hard despite the lack of direct stimulation and he could bet his life the hint of discomfort he feels from Jinguji is due to the same reason, so he takes charge in relocating them to move things along.

He breaks the kiss to move up on the bed and lies on his back, spreading his legs for Genki to fall between them. Jinguji promptly follows, getting what’s left of Genki’s robe out of the way before draping himself over his back.

For being a boisterous bragging loudmouth Jinguji sure lacks experience, and Reia feels his sense of novelty when his lips kiss their way down Genki’s spine. Novelty and excitement, especially as he reaches the small of his back and Genki has to rip his mouth from Reia’s to moan, unabashed and ragged, and Reia can feel it echoing through all his body. Then Jinguji continues his way, further down, in between, and for a moment the pleasure is so loud that Genki can’t even gasp and Reia feels a little dizzy.

“Jin-chan...” Genki groans eternities later, fisting his hands on the bed cover at both sides of Reia’s head, all the lust that ignites him pooling between Reia’s legs.

Reia is sure this would feel awesome with just Genki too, his bond with him stronger and deeper than with anyone else; but Jinguji's presence is affecting him in an unforeseeable and powerful way, heightening his senses, making everything feel sharper, better.

And in spite of all their intent and enthusiasm, Reia knows this will be over sooner than everybody would like. Luckily, the stuff the need isn't in short supply, and Reia just has to reach out his hand to the drawer of the bedside table to find condoms and at least three bottles of lube. He picks one of them at random, hoping for the best.

“Hey, Jinguji,” hails Reia, stretching as much as he can to pass him the lube and a condom, that Jinguji interrupts his endeavors to get and receives with a nod.

"Is it okay?" Jinguji asks, his voice somewhat hesitating. He would stop if Genki said so, Reia is certain of it, and it's so unexpectedly unlike Jinguji, this restraint and care, that he is glad he gets to witness it, that he gets to _feel_ it.

Genki's nod is almost imperceptible, but his desire is loud and clear, so Reia searches for Jinguji’s eyes and nods at him.

Reia feels the exact moment Jinguji's finger enters Genki, watches in awe as Genki's body quivers. Jinguji searches for Genki's lips then, engages him in a kiss that turns a little desperate after a while and the view of Jinguji's tongue licking into Genki’s mouth is enticing on its own.

Soon Jinguji is three fingers deep into Genki and they are panting into each other's mouth; Reia can feel the precum on the tip of Genki's erection rubbing wetness at his abs. His own cock is getting painfully hard so he is a bit relieved when Genki breathes a low shabby “You can do it now,” against Jinguji’s lips.

Jinguji hisses when he rolls on the condom, curses softly as he coats himself with a generous amount of lube, and his care buzzes along Reia’s skin, igniting every inch of it as he slowly enters Genki, tenderly patting his hip and with his eyes fixed on Reia’s, trusting he’ll warn him if Genki feels any pain.

Reia tries to distract Genki to get him to relax, teasing the skin of his chest while his other hand caresses his back. It helps, and Jinguji groans as he eases his way inside Genki, slow but steady.

Jinguji is panting by the time he bottoms out. “You feel so good…” he whispers, face burrowed on Genki’s hair, visibly sniffing at him but nobody cares, his legs shaking with the sheer effort not to move.

What Reia feels from Genki is not pain though, just some discomfort, and he knows Genki needs a bit of time to get used to the intrusion. He softly cradles Genki’s face in his hands, a little surprised when Genki sighs and turns in them a little to kiss his palm, and then bends forward in search of Reia’s lips.

The change in Genki’s position makes Jinguji whine, grating his teeth as he clings to his fleeting control. He squeezes his eyes shut and bits his lip, breathes deeply.

Genki kisses Reia for a while, and it’s really easy for Reia to lose himself on the pleasurable sensations emanating from him, to shut off Jinguji for a bit and just enjoy this closeness. It’s over soon enough though, with Genki opening his eyes and backing down, turning his head slowly till Jinguji gets a clue and kisses him.

“It’s okay, Jin-chan,” Genki sighs into Jinguji’s mouth. “You can move now.”

Jinguji nods and Reia watches Genki’s face, contorted in a mix of pleasure and just the right kind of pain as Jinguji slowly pulls half way out and pushes slowly in again. It feels good, Reia can tell, but something is missing and it takes Reia some moments to figure it out.

“You want to be inside me, don’t you?” Reia asks Genki, somehow making it sound like an actual question and not dirty talk, but Genki looks a little abashed nonetheless. Reia frames Genki’s face with both of his hands, caressing Genki’s cheekbones with his thumbs as Genki’s brow further furrows at a new ram of Jinguji’s hips. “It’s okay,” Reia’s voice is sweet and soft, with a quiver of desire seeping into it, “I want you to.”

Genki can only moan and close his eyes, but the onslaught of heat and want Reia feels coming from him is affirmation enough. So Reia reaches out to grab the bottle of lube and coat his own fingers with it pushing two of them at once through the resistance of his rim and inside himself. It’s too much, too quick, but Genki’s desire is calling out at him with such fierceness and longing he just can’t wait. 

Genki’s moan as Reia puts on the condom on him is amazing, as are Genki’s soft whimpers when Reia smears some lube over his length before guiding him inside.

Reia gets no time to adjust, as the next rock of Jinguji’s hips make Genki bury almost to the hilt in him; but it’s alright, Genki’s pleasure is rendering him incapable of feeling any discomfort or pain anyway.

Genki pounds against Reia at Jinguji’s rhythm, with an intensity and speed that increases as Jinguji’s need becomes steadily stronger, and the combined pleasure exuding from him and Genki pulls on Reia’s cock like a million tiny hands, making him squirm and moan louder than both of them.

“Jinguji… harder…” Reia groans, because it’s what he needs and it’s what Genki wants but would never ask, and Genki’s desperate panting would be reward enough, but then Genki’s rapture crashes into his skin, taking him higher still.

Jinguji’s hand searches for Reia’s to intertwine their fingers as he thrust mercilessly into Genki, the hitches in his rhythm obvious and all his skin glistening with sweat. And then a slight change in the angle makes him reach into Genki in a way that has Genki crying out shamelessly, his bliss so blinding that Reia can’t resist any longer.

Reia’s orgasms threatens to knock him out from its intensity, and it ignites a chain reaction as he tightens impossibly around Genki, who pushes through the added resistance a couple of time of his own volition, impaling himself deeper in Jinguji’s cock before falling still and releasing deep inside Reia. And Reia feels it, his whole being drowning in this new tidal wave of pure pleasure that topples over his own making him dizzy. When Jinguji comes, seconds later, hanging onto Genki’s shoulders and moaning as loudly as anyone would expect it, it almost hurts. His nerve endings feel raw, all his soul exposed and overwhelmed and it’s a real fight to stay conscious, so he holds onto Jinguji’s hand that grips his, to Genki’s lips that are kissing him again and breathes, just breathes, as the aftershocks softly caress his skin and they all descend slowly, so very slowly, to Earth. Together.

***

It turns out the Jacuzzi is big enough for the three of them, and they would fit even if they weren’t squeezed into it, but Genki is really comfortable between Jinguji’s legs, back pressed against Jinguji’s chest, with Jinguji breathing in deeply the smell of his clean wet skin and his hair. And Reia is really happy curled over Genki’s chest, so… 

They just soak in there for long minutes, and they’re probably misusing Jinguji’s powers by making him freeze time so the water doesn’t turn cold, but Reia couldn’t care less.

It was a good plan, Reia congratulates himself while they are helping dry each other, and again when they get into the bed without bothering with clothes. The location could be better, the cardboard planets and solar systems on the walls a little loud and distracting, but Genki lies on his back, with Jinguji and Reia flanking him, curled up against him, and there is a smile on his lips.

Reia kisses Genki’s cheek before letting himself drift into sleep, his heart warm because of the peace and happiness Genki is all but broadcasting.

Everything is going to be fine.


End file.
